


Beware the Red Hood

by TheElementalist



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alpha Derek, Alpha Scott, Alpha Stiles, Banshee Lydia Martin, Demon Stiles Stilinski, Elemental Magic, F/M, M/M, Magic, Magic Danny, More Pairings to Come - Freeform, Multi, Werewolf Stiles Stilinski, more tags to come, sterek to come
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-07-23
Updated: 2014-10-22
Packaged: 2018-02-10 01:31:12
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 9,781
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2005875
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheElementalist/pseuds/TheElementalist
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>There's a legend passed down from generation to generation of each werewolf pack. The legend states that there is a boy who is the offspring of a  demon and a wolf who has collected his own pack. It is told that he polices both the wolves that he created and the hunters who hunt the wolves. If you cross a line you will find that warning one is a feather of the raven that shadows the boy, warning two is a white rose, warning three is the white rose turning red and smelling of blood. Pass three warnings and what happens? Well, you're about to find out.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Prologue (The Wolf)

**Author's Note:**

> **Story Song:** "Centuries" by Fall Out Boy  
>  **Chapter Song:** "The Wolf" by Fever Ray
> 
> Okay, so...I'm betting there will be holes in the story. I'm going to try to sort them out and fill them up as best I can, but I've only watched Season 3a of Teen Wolf and what else I know I've gained through Tumblr. Just..stick with me and hopefully we can get this ball rolling and this story finished with a bow on top.

_The boy stood in front of what was left of the Hale house, the wooden beams that once held up the frame still smoldered in the night. He could hear his beta prowling the woods behind him, the cracking of the leaves the large wolf stepped on echoing eerily in the forest as his companions stood beside him. To his left stood a young woman in a black cloak with a red hood and edging, and to his right stood a young man in a white cloak with a red hood and red edging, the only signs that they followed him. He didn’t have to look at either of them to know that they could feel the deaths of the pack that had once lived here, just as he knew that this pack deserved justice and that it would be granted, just not in this year or the coming ones._

_“We should talk to the new Alpha, she’ll want to know that she’s being hunted.” The woman spoke up, a whisper compared to the screams that had passed her lips not but a few hours ago. “The Hale pack deserves to stay standing, even if that means giving them our personal protection for the time being.”_

_“I agree,” murmured the man, bending down to touch the earth, his slim tan fingers curling into the dirt before grimacing at the faint deathly pulsing of the land._

_“I’ll talk to her, don’t worry about her future, she’ll have one as long as she stays within our boundaries if she so chooses.” The boy stepped forward, his solid red cloak shifting with his movements. “You two should make sure that the hunters who did this are long gone, I’d hate to run into them.”_

_Red iris's glowing the boy put his fingers to his lips and let out a low whistle, summing the wolf from the forest. Melting into the clearing the wolf made a startling sight with his dark brown coat at odds with his red eyes as he walked to the boy before gently nudging him on the shoulder and giving a low wuff of affection._

_“I’m going to talk to the new Hale Alpha, you can’t come with me, I don’t want her seeing you in the state she’s in. Go with the others and make sure that you get the hunters scents. We’ll need it eventually and I don’t want to lose them.” The wolf nodded, his ears flicking in concern for his Alpha as the woman and man walked up to him. “Go and do what I said, we’ll meet back up where we usually do and from then on it’s homeward bound, but hopefully we’ll have the two Hale’s left with us. There’s nothing we can do about the uncle right now, he needs to heal and even though his pack is leaving, the land will help him as much as it can.”_

_Nodding the mage and the banshee left with the wolf, leaving nothing in the clearing but the boy and a burned out house on a piece of land that still writhed at the pain that had been newly scorched into it's history. It took nothing to reach inside himself and locate the remaining members of the Hale pack and track them down. He had to go further into town then he would have liked but it was worth it if he could keep this pack alive. The remaining Alpha and her beta brother had been taken to the police station and that’s where he found her, sitting on the steps out front looking at the sky, her arms wrapped around herself to stop the shivering that came with mild shock._

_“Alpha Hale,” He watched as the she wolf jerked her head up looking around before making eye contact, her eye’s flashing red in response to his own. “I’d like a word with you about your future plans. You know you can’t stay in this town after what has passed, it's not safe for you or your brother. I’m offering you protection in New York, a place to escape those hunting you and to create a new life for you and your beta. You won’t be disturbed there, it’s under my protection and all the packs that visit and live there dare not fight that.”_

_The she wolf tilted her head in consideration her red eyes traveling up and down the cloaked figure before giving a brittle smile. “I’d like that and as much as I don't want to leave anything behind I do know that I need to do what’s best for the rest of my pack and as of now that only consists of my burned out uncle and my brother. I don't know who you are but I trust you on instinct and you have offered my pack and I a place to stay. I accept your offer and we will be moving to New York as soon as business is done here.”_

_The boy with red eyes nodded before tossing a stuffed legal envelope at the wolf not even raising an eyebrow at the reflexes when it was caught. “In there is what you need. It contains two apartment keys, the address to the apartment, new identification if you so wish to use it and everything you need to live a life renewed. I give you my blessing and you’ll have it so long as you remain in New York. Once you leave I can no longer protect you. You understand this?”_

_“Yes. I don’t plan to come back to this town for a while, we need a new start, a clean break. I’m Laura by the way.” The she wolf pushed her tangled hair behind her ear while opening the envelope and looking inside curiously. Expecting a response she looked up at where the boy had been standing only to see no one there, just a lamp light flickering and a large raven taking flight into the night sky._

~*~*~*~

Derek Hale watched his three betas roll around the clearing where his old pack house once stood. Thoughts of Jackson and how he could be the kanima flew through his head as the Alpha tried to figure out a way to fix the boy. He was only mildly startled when he was pushed forward roughly, tucking and rolling he turned around to a sheepish looking Isaac and an innocent looking Erica. Settling for baring his teeth at them instead of attacking like his wolf pushed him to do he stepped off the porch and looked at the tree line, he could feel his uncle prowling at the edge and the Derek wanted to know what business is wayward beta had with his core pack. How his uncle had come back to life after Derek and his beta’s had killed him in the first place was as much luck as it was planning he guessed, but it wasn't a hard leap to figure out that it had involved the human girl who had turned up dead a week later. Boyd came to stand beside him watching Erica and Isaac roll around in the leaves that had fallen with a stoic expression on his face.

“Derek.” The Alpha looked over and raised an eyebrow at the girl who had sprawled on her back, golden hair flung all over her face. “Tell us a story.”

“You want me to tell you a story?” If possible the eyebrow raised further into the older mans hairline.

“Yes? We’re werewolves, it’d be kind of nice to know where we came from or something like that. We’ve got a history don’t we?”

The beta’s received a grunt and an eye roll before hearing “Why don’t you just go read the story of Little red Riding Hood?”

“Now nephew, you know that that story isn’t entirely accurate. No. I can tell you all something of your history, if I may?” Peter Hale stepped out of the forest where he had been prowling the tree line and looked at his Alpha in question.

After a few moments of consideration Derek nodded, Peter had always been the story teller in the family before the fire, maybe he’d retained a few stories through his ordeal. Even so, Derek was internally eager to know what the resurrected beta had to say and how it was relevant to the story of Little Red Riding Hood. Peter walked up to what remained of the steps of a porch before taking a seat, the betas gathering in a circle around him on the ground while Derek walked a few paces away and watched his uncle. 

“Now most humans are taught the story of Little Red Riding Hood as a fairy tale, something that was made up to be a horror story, and we know it consists of a girl going to grandma’s house but getting distracted by a wolf who then impersonates her dear grandmother before gobbling her all up. This whole story is irrelevant when it comes to werewolf culture. Ignore it, it won’t help you in anyway or form, if anything it’s a tale for Hunter’s to use and tell their children as a reason to explain why they should hunt down the wolves and protect the humans.” The beta’s shifted against each other and looked at Peter with curiosity.

“Our story as werewolves goes as far back as the fall of the angels. The packs who pass down their history orally tell that there was an angel who fell from Heaven for siding with Morning Star. When she was cast out she fell into Hell where she lived for thousands of years in fire and brimstone before finding an escape and crawling back to Earth. The angel turned demon had no wish to return to Heaven, for she knew that it was a hopeless task and she wandered for years as an essence, nothing more then thought and smoke. She prowled the deserts, the scoured plains, and the ran through the forests before she stumbled onto a pack of wolves. The demon had seen wolves before, but not a pack with such intelligence, she was enraptured at how they tracked their kill, how they took it down with grace and how each individual helped the pack function as a whole.” Peter paused and tilted his head blinking looking at the setting sun.

“The demon wanted to be a part of a whole of something so badly once more that she cast herself into a she-wolf and courted the leader of the pack with the hope that she would be accepted into the family of wolves. However, the demon turn she-wolf wasn’t expecting to bear a child as a result of the courting. She thought herself barren because she had once been an angel and now she was one of Hells own, a demon in all rights. It was the fact that she took a new form, the form of one of Gods own creatures that allowed her to carry a pup. Just one, for anymore would have surely killed her. The demon carried her pup as a wolf for five months and when it came time to give birth she transformed from an adult wolf to a human through sheer force of will power, but she also willed it so that the pack of wolves turned into humans too. A healthy baby boy was born on the night of a full moon, a human at birth, as he'd transformed with he mother, he soon fell back into the wolf cub form he'd been in the months before under the pull of the moon that ran in his blood, the powers from his mother dormant for the time being. Thus the first pack of werewolves was created, through a birth and a will that shouldn’t have been possible but was and the pull of the moons powerful tide. This pack is called the Original Pack.”

“The pack learned to function as human beings for several years, turning back into wolves as they so willed to hunt for the sake of the pack when winters were harsh and to care for one another. The wolf-demon boy grew up in a loyal pack that guarded him and with parents that loved him, not knowing himself to be any different, for he'd never met another human in his life time. Unknown to the demon and her pack there was a human man that had discovered the pack and frightened out of his wits, he went into the pack camp one day and slaughtered all of the wolves with the help of other humans whom he had rallied. When the boy, who had been gone hunting, came back and found his pack slaughtered, he became distraught and proceeded to hunt the men down one by one. His demon powers had awakened and turned his eyes black from corner to corner, as he sought out the humans with a vengeance not seen on the Earth since the angels had fallen, wanting to know why his family had been killed with such a lack of mercy. It’s said that the boy in his grief befriended a pack a feral wolves and with their help he killed the human men who had hunted his family and they say that the blood that fell that day is shown in his eyes as a red ring around the iris's.”

“The boy is said to have bitten the first human he came across after killing the hunters, their blood smeared all over his body and soaked in his hair, eyes glowing red against black as the man he bit turned into a wolf under the full moon and he himself opened his eyes to find them glowing red under the light of the moon. From there the wolf-man bit another man, but the red eye’s did not follow through, instead the new wolf had yellow eyes and followed the lead of the red eye’d wolf. Thus the first bitten Alpha and the first bitten Beta and the Lesser Packs had come to be. The blue eye's that are found in some wolves were found down the line of time, several decades in the future, when a wolf was turned who had killed a child. It was determined that blue eye's had come in order for those wolves to be distinguished from the other wolves, for they'd committed a crime that shouldn't have happened and they were marked for it.” The wolves in front of Peter shifted and furrowed their eyebrows in disbelief. “This boy is the first werewolf; he is the Alpha of Alpha’s, and his pack is called the First Pack. This boy is connected to each and every Alpha through the fact that his mother carried and birthed him as both a human and a wolf, he knows what each Alpha has as far as pack numbers and where the packs are located.”

“Over the years the boy has collected members of his own and newer pack, a daughter of Death who was born into a family of Fae and was going to be killed as an offering of peace between the Fae and the Wolves they had been feuding with. The demons son is said to have brought her back from the brink of death, and as a parting gift, Death was said to have touched the girls mind, giving her the ability to detect the deaths of others. She is said to wear a black cloak with a red hood that matches the color of her hair. Also in the boys pack is said to be a son of Earth who wears a white cloak. The demons son found the boy when he was a baby, he had been left out in the cold after it was discovered that his powers could control the Earth and his parents, fearing that their boy was cursed left him to die. The demons and wolfs son himself wears a solid red cloak and a cowl that scoops so deeply that no one has seen anything of his face but his fanged smile. No one knows the boys true name, nor do I think anyone would know how to pronounce it if they did. Finally it is told that the last member of his pack, and the newest is a true Alpha, one born human and bitten under extreme circumstances that can transform into a wolf the size of a medium sized horse and has teeth inches long that can rip flesh from bone and through bone with just a bite. Each member of the pack is hundreds of years old with years of protection and knowledge under their metaphorical belt. They make it a point to meet with any new Alpha and the Alpha's pack and they take special pride in keeping all the wolves in line. This pack, along with meeting the Alphas of the packs, also takes pride in keeping the older lines of Hunters in line.”

“What happens if an Alpha and the pack or a family of hunters gets out of line?” Isaac looked over to Erica who was the one who had asked the question with troubled eyes.

Peter made a hand gesture similar to one who would be plucking a thought out of thin air and looked at the horizon as the sun set behind the trees. “The pack or the hunting family receives a rose and a feather, though in the concern of proper order, the feather is always gifted first, the rose coming after. The feathers come from a raven that had shadowed and looked out for the boy in red since the beginning; they are laid out on each and every pack members or family member’s pillows as the first warning. The feather is warning number one yes, but it is also said to mean that the First Pack is close and that if the warning is ignored the pack or hunting family then receives a white rose from the members of the pack. The rose remains white if the pack and the hunters can solve the problem without violence, but if the pack and hunters keep up the violence the rose turns red and starts to smell of blood. When the rose has turned solid red, that’s when the boy and his pack come down and take the situation into control, and often there is only one survivor of each species. It’s said they leave one survivor as a lesson and so that the stories are passed down through the culture as a warning not to do what has been done. After all, those who cannot remember the past are doomed to repeat it, isn’t that how the saying goes?”

Peter looked out at the trees and then down back at the beta’s before standing up and clapping his hands twice. “Now that story time is over I suspect that our dear Alpha will want you to keep training. It’s not a coincidence that the hunters have moved back now that us wolves are back in town. They don’t need an excuse to shoot us all down before we’re standing on our feet long enough to run away.” With those final words Peter ambled off into the trees, leaving the little Hale pack in the clearing. Once the man had gone far enough into the forest he looked up and scanned the trees till he found what he was looking for. On a branch several yards away sat a large black raven with red eyes, watching him. Walking up to where the raven was, never losing eye contact Peter Hale smiled at the bird and with a bitter tone said, "Give my regards to your master. I know he's watching. The Hale pack hasn't been stable in years and I look forward to meeting the boy in red."

The raven said nothing only tilted it's head to the right and to the left before taking off into the night. Slowly the forest came back to life, the little critters that had remained silent in the presence of the raven slowly coming out of the wood work now that it was gone.


	2. The Hunter is Prey

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “I think I’m going hunting tonight.” Kate Argent leaned against the counter of her sister-in-laws kitchen and glanced out the window, ignoring the side eye her brother was giving her. “Isn’t the moon just gorgeous? All that natural light that can be seen through the woods, it can be such a good, hmm, motivator.”

“I think I’m going hunting tonight.” Kate Argent leaned against the counter of her sister-in-laws kitchen and glanced out the window, ignoring the side eye her brother was giving her. “Isn’t the moon just gorgeous? All that natural light that can be seen through the woods, it can be such a good, hmm, motivator.”

Chris’ attention was now focused fully on his sister as she played with the butcher knife his wife had used for dinner preparation earlier in the evening. Him and Victoria had been fully aware of what the Hale boy had been getting up to in his spare time, but they had decided together to just keep a watchful eye on him for now as he hadn’t been putting anyone else in danger after he got wind of the Argent’s being back in town.

“They haven’t done anything Kate. There is no need to go and antagonize them just to come up with a reason to hunt them.” Victoria’s voice was sharp from where she leaned against the kitchen door frame, her eyes following her sister in laws movements as she flipped the knife up and down.

“Aww, but Vicky,” baring her teeth in a sharp smile, Kate flipped the knife once more before tossing it carelessly into the sink. “It’s a full moon, they can’t help but get into trouble, it’s in their nature after all, just like it’s in ours to hunt them down. Isn’t it?”

“Be it what it may, besides turning three needy teens the Hales haven’t done anything disastrous or threatening towards us or any person. The beta’s still go to high school and Allison hasn’t told us of anyone being particularly rude towards her. We’ve keeping an eye on the elder Hale after the mysterious death of the girl and his mysterious reappearance but so far what we’ve looked into hasn’t lead us to anything revealing.” Victoria moved closer to Chris as she talked, facing off the Kate.

“You know, sooner or later Alli-,”

“Don’t you dare bring my daughter into this. She may favor you but we both know that she isn't ready to handle this part of her world.” Chris snapped. “If I find out you’ve said anything to her you will be out of this town so fast you won’t know what way is north. I will not indoctrinate my daughter into a dangerous life that she isn’t ready for.”

“Shes already had all the training! She’s on the wait list for the Olympics for Christ’s sake Chris! It’s foolish for her to be putting all that good skill to absolutely no use when she could be hunting down the monsters that have reappeared in this damned town!” Kate waved her arms in front of her, her emotions getting in the way of her rational thought for a second.

“I’m telling you no Kate. That is a final word from both my mouth and my husband’s mouth, one that you have no word in as you may be her aunt, but we’re her parents. The Hales have done nothing wrong, but for your sake you can go out tonight only Chris will accompany you to make sure you don’t do anything that can send this town reeling.” Turning Victoria left the kitchen, satisfied with having the final word.

Chris sighed and leaned forward, resting his head on the island counter in from of him. “We’re leaving after Allison goes to bed, go and get what you need and put it in the car, but we’re probably not going to find anything or anyone. The Hale alpha has been good with keeping his beta’s on a short leash during the full moon nights.” 

“Chris, there’s always something to kill, it just depends on how particularly moral you’re feeling.” Sauntering away like a cat who got into the cream Kate headed towards the stairs, almost bumping into her niece who was heading down them.

“Kate, are you going out this late?” Allison looked up at her aunt with innocent eyes, not giving a hint as to her knowledge of the conversation that she had just overheard.

Chuckling, Kate locked Allison in a playful headlock, “Yes, I am going out you nosey girl, I’ve heard that there are a lot of boys to chase and you know how I am when it comes to chasing things. Shouldn’t you be in bed? You’ve got school tomorrow right?”

“Yea, I was just coming down to say goodnight to everyone, it looks like I caught you just in time actually, since you’re going out.” Allison wrestled out of the headlock and giving her aunt a smile, brushing her hair down from where it had mussed up. Stepping down the stairs and waving to Kate, Allison made her way into the living room, pretending not to notice her parents breaking up the conversation they had been whispering heatedly when she walked in. 

“I just wanted to let you all know I was going to bed early since I’ve got school in the morning.” Walking up to her mom she leaned down to kiss her cheek, doing the same to her dad before standing up and walking back up the stairs, turning around once more once she passed through the threshold. “I’ll see you all in the morning I guess, good night.”

“Goodnight Allison,” both her parents’ murmured as they watched their daughter make her way back up the stairs, not saying a work until the door to her room was closed for the night.

“Watch out for Kate tonight Chris, I trust you’ll make sure she doesn’t do anything overly irrational. The last thing we need to happen is one of the turned teenagers getting hit and taking it out on our daughter at school tomorrow. It’s too early to up root her again from a town she’s barely starting getting to know, but I won’t risk her safety over your sister.” Victoria frowned at her husband as he nodded knowingly.

“I’ll try to keep a lid on her, but you know how she gets.” 

“I know, and I’m still telling you to keep her in line. She’s dangerous Chris, and our daughter comes first. I’ll see you when you get back.” Victoria stood and let her lips gloss over her husband’s cheeks before heading to her bedroom, leaving the two siblings to their hunt.

No one noticed the figure in black slip out from the two story window later that night when the siblings left, following the truck as it took off into the woods.

~*~*~*~

The wolves could sense the moment the aura of the woods turned to playful to dangerous. It radiated in the silence that passed through the bugs and night animals to the sound of the owls in the trees hooting in alarm. The woods had suddenly become dangerous and none of the beta’s seemed to know why. They hadn’t noticed really until the deer they had been stalking suddenly looked up in another direction and sprung away, its skin quivering in fear just like the smell suddenly leaching off of it. Erica had snarled and gone to give chase only for Isaac to tackled her to the ground as an arrow tore through the foliage above them and hit firmly into the tree they had just been standing in front of. 

It wasn’t until the frankly overwhelming smell of peppermint sent their noses reeling and their eye’s tearing up that the two beta’s on the forest floor got up and brushed past an already running Boyd as they ran for their Alpha. They could hear the laugh of someone behind them along with the crunch of branches being snapped as they were stepped on. The whistle of an arrow had them all ducking as they stumbled into a small clearing as Derek reached up and tore out the arrow that hit a tree before letting out a low snarl. 

“Come on out Argent. I don’t have time to play games, my beta’s weren’t doing any one any harm.”

Chuckling Kate Argent stepped out from the tree line, her figure stark relief in the darkness of the tree line. “Now, is that anyway to greet me baby boy?” she cooed, “I thought that you’d be so happy to see me back in town, just like old times and all.” Derek didn’t respond just snarled even louder than before and flashed his eyes, the alpha red standing out in the minimally moon lit night.

“Oh, I heard about those little red lamps you’ve got now, a far cry from the yellow ones you used to carry aren’t they? All that power too, it’s just done you well.” Kate raked her eyes up and down Derek’s body, smiling at Erica’s snarl and Isaacs whimper.

“Kate!” Derek tensed as Chris Argent stormed through the tree line, fury in every line of his face. “You weren’t supposed to engage them, you know that!”

“Oh come off it Chris, I didn’t even hurt anybody, just had a little chase for the fun of it. No harm no foul.” Kate shrugged as she lifter her crossbow to where it had been resting angled towards her feet to where it now rested on her shoulder, the safety latch firmly disengaged.

“Chris.” Derek said shortly as his beta’s huddled behind him. “They haven’t done anything or anyone any harm tonight. What your sister has done is uncalled for.”

“I’m aware of that Alpha Hale. We’re leaving actually, and I’m sorry for any trouble she’s caused you or your beta’s tonight.” Tugging on Kate’s arm roughly Chris turned and walked towards the tree line, slowing slightly when he realized that Kate hadn’t followed him. “Kate, what-“

His question was cut off by Isaacs’s painful yelp and Derek’s snarl, a snarl that scared the birds out of the trees they had been hiding in. Looking back Chris saw the boy cradling his forearm to his chest, the arrow that Kate had shot at him had gone straight through his forearm. Blood leaked down the arrow shaft as Derek took several steps forward towards Kate, only stopping when she aimed another arrow at his own chest and baring his teeth. Laughing Kate shot another arrow over Derek’s shoulder before Chris shoved her into the trees, his furious shouts being heard for another matter of minutes before fading.

It was then that Peter melted out of the tree line from where he had been hiding and watching the whole act. Derek made to move towards Isaac to take care of the arrow when Peter stopped him saying “There’s one more out there Derek, she hasn’t moved since Kate waltzed into the clearing, should I fetch her?”

Derek glared at Peter before tuning into the woods and hearing the quick pitter patter of someone who had their adrenaline racing but wasn’t making any moves to retreat back to where they had come from. Nodding Derek let Peter go and find the girl as he made the way over the Isaac, who just tried to shrink into himself. 

“Isaac, I need to see your arm to remove the arrow. I don’t think you’ve been poisoned, but if you have I need to know so we can get you to Deaton’s.” Reaching out his hand Derek waited for Isaac to decide what to do, even as he heard Peter coming back with whomever he had found in the woods.

“This is going to hurt, isn’t it?” The curly haired boy twisted his mouth at the pain running through him and straightened up just a little before placing his arm in Derek’s hand while leaning back into Erica who had come to stand behind him for support.

Not saying anything Derek just moved his hand up and down the boys arm before nodding quickly, his eyes flashing to Erica as her arms came around Isaac’s waist to hold him in place. Saying nothing Derek grimaced before taking hold of the arrow shaft and snapping it in half in one quick move, ignoring the sound of Isaac’s pained howl echoing through the night as he pulled the rest of the shaft through the boys arm, bloody dripping lazily to the forest floor as the wound healed.

“Well, since your healing it’s mildly safe to say that you’re not poisoned.” Peter said from where he was leaning up against a neighboring tree, looking for all the world like it was the most comfortable place to lounge. “Now, if you don’t mind, the little problem I found in the woods still needs addressing.”

Rolling his eyes Derek turned away from Isaac, leaving him to a cooing Erica and stopped short when he caught sight of the Argent daughter standing next to Peter. She wasn’t cowering though, she looked like she could find twenty ways to kill you just with what she has on her body, but then again, she does come from the Argent line, so it’s safe to assume that he should assume nothing

“I thought that I told you to leave, we’ve done nothing since you’ve moved here and we don’t require you or your family’s policing.” The girl opened her mouth, but Peter was quick to cut her off.

“That’s just the thing nephew dearest! She didn’t know about anything till tonight!” Clapping his hands together in concerning glee Peter smiled and looked over at the Argent, who looked back at him fearlessly.

“My name is Allison Argent,” She tilted her head up proudly and confidently, “and your uncle is right. Up until tonight I didn’t have a clue into what my family did or didn’t do.”

“You’re taking this rather well actually; finding out about the existence of werewolves in one night isn’t usually how the Argent’s tell their children. It’s usually a lot more violent than this.” Peter rambled on, “Not that my nephew would say anything about that, and not that you’re going to. You can come to us if you have questions about us since we are after all werewolves and I’m pretty sure your family’s bestiary isn’t accurate. I also advise that you not tell your aunt, she’s always had a bit of crazy in her, and it seems more prominent now, especially if your mother, who is the family leader by the way, can’t keep a tighter leash on her.”

“My uncle is right; this usually isn’t how your family tells their members what goes on. Come to us if you have questions, but try not to ask about anything wolf related during the school hours with Isaac, Erica and Boyd. Just because your family knows doesn’t mean we want tot whole town to know.” Derek stepped forward into Allison’s personal space, the more wolfy part of him gleefully acknowledging the fact that she leaned back the further he leaned in. “You should go home, and hopefully you can get in as quietly as I assume you got out, if your mother didn’t see or hear you leave.”

“I do have questions-“

“I’ll answer them sometime other than tonight. Go home I’m pretty sure you’ve got school in the morning as well. I have a beta to take care of and the moon is still full. Peter is going to follow you to make sure that you get home without coming to harm,” Derek stressed the last word, making Allison eye Peter warily and receiving a friendly almost obnoxious wave in return.

Allison glared at Derek in silence, not caring for being cut off but understanding, even as her mind raced a mile a minute. “Fine, but expect me to show up with your, what did you call them? Beta’s, tomorrow after school. I want to know what is going on and you’re going to tell me since you don’t want me asking my family.”

Derek only nodded at her as he turned back and ushered the three teenagers into the darker trees, the sound of their footsteps fading into the distance just as her fathers and her aunts had done earlier. Looking up from her thoughts Allison was only mildly startled to find Peter standing in front of her, studying the trees above them.

“Did you know that in nature, it’s not rare to see ravens and wolves working together? The ravens help the wolves find food in harsh times while the wolves make sure that the ravens have left overs to eat just as often.” Peter smiled as a large raven cawed and flew through the clearing his large wings flapping once at Peter before taking off into the night sky. “Come on, you need to get home.

“I have a pair of Chinese ring daggers on myself that I am not afraid to use on you even think about harming me, do you understand Peter Hale?” Peter just smiled at the fierce tone on the young Argents voice before beckoning her into the woods and leading her home.

Far above a raven circled, his eyes calculating what he had seen throughout the evening and night before turning east. He had a long flight ahead of him if he was to reach his goal my morning.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Alright. I know it's been a while, I'm so sorry about that. I had work 8 hours a day 6 days a week, then I moved into college again, then I had classes (I'm taking 3 science classes, it's a night mare). So, here it is, it hasn't been beta'd since my Beta didn't even know I was going to write the thing tonight (in fact, up until two hours ago when I started writing this I didn't even know I was going to write this). Chapter is brought to you by my midnight Mnt. Dew Code Red, determination to avoid life and responsibilities, and the hope that maybe I can sleep tonight after I post this chapter.
> 
>  **Chapter Song:** "Hunter" by 30 Seconds to Mars.
> 
> I also apologize for the lack of Stiles and his crew, we'll be seeing them in action next chapter.
> 
> *~*Kudos and comments are welcome and help motivate!*~*


	3. A Raven for Retribution

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Grimacing and shifting in his chair Stiles looked down at his phone once more before placing it on the table. “You wouldn’t be doing nothing, the new betas are all in high school, so if my contacts pull through, congratulations, we’re all high schoolers again. Scott, I’d have to put a temporary block on your alpha powers, you’d be reduced to a strong beta while we’re there because we can’t chance Alpha Hale sensing you and trying to kill you. Even though we all know that wouldn’t happen, I’d rather avoid conflict. Lydia and Danny would both check their powers and be careful as to when to use them, while the block will fade if you find yourself in trouble, I can handle my own scent and powers. Are you three okay with that?”

The noise of the city had faded into the background for the four young adults who sat around a table outside of a coffee shop nursing their respective drinks. To anyone who happened to walk by and decided to tune into their conversation, they would hear nothing that would raise suspicion, just the gossip that could be expected by people their age. If anyone with supernatural hearing were to overhear the group, they would forget about it as soon as they walked past the young adults thanks to a couple of runes designed into pieces of jewelry each of the four wore on their person that only activated when they were together. The group looked like they had not a care in the world; a boy with a crooked jaw line yawned and leaned on a boy with moles dotting his face while a girl with hair the color of fire talked animatedly with a boy who looked far too tan to have grown up in a state so far north. 

“Stiles, what makes you so sure that he’ll actually show up? It’s been years since he was a human you know, that kind of thing doesn’t shed as easy as it does for me.” Scott bumped his head against Stiles’ jaw and yawned again, having stayed up far too late the previous night watching TV. 

“He hasn’t failed me yet Scott, and he’s been with me longer then Lydia has.” Stiles shrugged his shoulders careful to not dislodge Scott, while looking over the crowd that was too busy with their own lives to bother with four teenagers. 

“Yea, but still, that doesn’t mean he could’ve gotten lost in himself, I’ve had close calls, I know you have, and you created us. What-“ His sentence was cut off with the appearance of a man standing next to him and smirking down at the boy. 

“It’s so nice to see you concerned about my welfare Scott.” The man could have easily been six feet tall, his skin darker than the darkest point of the night while white lined tattoos of feathers covered his arms in sleeves. His eyes were light amber, almost gold and they danced with mischief. Despite his size and the tattoos his voice didn’t carry like one would expect it too, rather it curled around the listeners, holding years of thought from being pushed to the surface. “I’ve never gotten lost the way you two can, the moon doesn’t call to me like it does to you Scott, and I don’t require a strong anchor like Stiles does. I’ve got news, if you want to hear it? It’s rather important, otherwise I wouldn’t be here on the ground.” 

Lydia and Danny had stopped talking to each other when he showed up, and Stiles smiled when Danny kicked out the seat opposite of him and gestured without a care in the world. “What’s up? We haven’t seen you around in this form in a few years, figured all was going as well as it could be.” 

“No, it was good, but things have been unfolding in California that are going to be better dealt with quickly.” The darker man glanced over at the sudden shift in Stiles’ posture and how it went from relaxed to tense in a second and how the boy leaned forward and rested his arms on the table. “The Argents have made their way back to Beacon Hills, and though that may be the main problem it’s not the only one. Stiles, I don’t have to bother asking if you’re aware of who Laura Hale was, nor do I have to let you know that she’s dead.” 

Stiles shifted in his chair and nodded. “Yea, I felt the bonded as it passed on, but since it was passed on through family I didn’t think that I had to go interfere. I was wrong wasn’t I? Had I not been occupied with the pack in Florida I would’ve gone to check out why she died and how.” 

“Her uncle, the one that survived the fire, went crazy and killed her to heal the rest of himself and by the time that his nephew got there he had to be put down. I know you usually leave the title of alpha to be determined by the pack, but the pack in Beacon Hills isn’t stable. With the uncle temporarily dead and the power of Alpha passed on, the nephew turned three new beta’s, and they’ve frankly got shit control because their Alpha wasn’t meant to be one, he doesn’t know that to do when it comes to training turned wolves.” The man shifted and looked over at Lydia, who was following the conversation with eyes sharper than a knife. “The uncle was put down and the power was passed onto the next family member as is a lesser packs rights, but apparently, he extinguished another life, a innocent human life, and came back from the dead. This makes him one of yours to take care of Lydia, with you being one of Deaths daughters.” 

With not a hair out of place Lydia took a sip of her drink, her hands around the cup trying to absorb it’s warmth. “If that is true, that he’s now my problem, wolf or not that would mean that the rest of you wouldn't be able to touch him., While it’s true that it he broke the laws that have been set of Death and Nature themselves, it wouldn’t be right to kill him again, as much as I probably will want to and as much as you Stiles, will probably want to. A life was taken to give a life, the balance was kept, how ever unsavory this man may be, he knew what he was doing. The only thing that I can do is make sure he doesn’t keep doing it, Death isn’t happy when someone slips out of her grip more then once. I’ll take care of it.” 

Nodding like he expected nothing less the darker man turned back to Stiles. “There’s also the factor of the Argents. The family of four has made its way back to the town and while the daughter of the Argent couple was ignorant of her family's past time, she is so no longer, thanks to her aunt. The same aunt, mind you, that you and yours followed out of Beacon Hills all those years ago after the fire and the death of the original Hale pack. Kate has escalated like we both feared she would, sparking fights with the pack against her matriarchs' wishes and going so far as to harm one of the beta’s who wasn't made aware of the pack-hunter relation laws. She needs to be stopped or she’s going to escalate further then she already has, and Beacon Hills needs a pack to protect the Nemeton. This pack needs to be stabilized, their Alpha needs help in teaching his new beta's, the uncle needs to be seen to and it needs to be ensured that he will not attempt coming back to life twice. As to the Argent's, Kate needs to be taken care of, and the daughter needs to be educated properly on the history of us and her family line, though when I left Alpha Hale was promising he would, but as an Argent, she has the right to know the whole of it.” 

Danny shifted and glanced over at Stiles, feeling only slightly better when he realized that he wasn’t the only one watching the seemingly younger man. Stiles’ eyes had gone dim and the inside of his mind was busy flicking through different scenarios that had happened in the past, trying to find one that would fit this situation best. The Alpha snapped out of it when Scott shifted against him, sitting back and crossing his arms over his chest, rubbing one hand against his face. “I’ll talk to my pack about what everyone is comfortable doing later today and how we're going to handle the Lesser packs if we leave. I need to make some phone calls to make sure that we will be received well in Beacon Hills. As to the Argents and the Hale pack, give them their feathers, hopefully it doesn’t come down to the roses. I’d prefer to avoid conflicts if I can since we’re just here to make sure that the pack recovers and that the hunters lay off the new pack. The leader of the Argent line should know that antagonizing a new pack isn’t going to help it’s stability though, if the wolves can’t come down from their constant vigilance enough to mark out their territory and that invites bigger packs in.” 

With a nod at being given his orders the darker man stood up and made his way out of the shoppe, and Stiles tilted his head backwards to watch the sky till he saw a large raven soar above the pigeons that infested New York. Sighing he looked towards his pack of three, smiling at them when he caught them all staring, Lydia looking mildly put out while Danny and Scott both raised their eyebrows. “Clearly he’s still to the point as he ever was, it’s good to see that centuries as a raven don’t effect that I suppose, it saves time. As a pack, we need to talk about what we’re going to do and as an Alpha, I feel like we need to temporarily move to Beacon Hills and get the situation back under control. However, as a friend to all three of you, I feel like the choice should be yours. I know that you all have your own lives here, despite being in a pack with me, and I know that uprooting all of you would be a bit chaotic and as it is I need to make calls to insure that we’d be received in Beacon Hills.” 

Not surprising Stiles and the other two boys in the least, it was Lydia who spoke up first, “I’m not opposed to moving across the country, as long as it’s temporary. You’re well aware that Danny and I have got a business to run, and though we can do that away from it, I personally would rather be here in case something happened with one of the apprentices. However, the Hale pack needs us to help stabilize it, and I have to take care of the uncle, since as the raven said, he’s my problem now. I don’t think it will take that long to sort out the packs problems, from what I can tell it’s just an alpha who doesn't know what to do, and a family of hunters who need to be reminded of their place on the food chain.” 

Danny nodded along to what Lydia was saying, while Scott just shrugged and yawned once more before commenting, “You know I've got almost nothing to do here besides mooch off you. Maybe I can be productive or something by going to Beacon Hills, from what I remember last time though it was a tiny town with not a lot to do.” 

Grimacing and shifting in his chair Stiles looked down at his phone once more before placing it on the table. “You wouldn't be doing nothing, the new betas are all in high school, so if my contacts pull through, congratulations, we’re all high schoolers again. Scott, I’d have to put a temporary block on your alpha powers, you’d be reduced to a strong beta while we’re there because we can’t chance Alpha Hale sensing you and trying to kill you. Even though we all know that wouldn't happen, I’d rather avoid conflict. Lydia and Danny would both check their powers and be careful as to when to use them, while the block will fade if you find yourself in trouble, I can handle my own scent and powers. Are you three okay with that?” 

“As well as we can ever be I guess.” Danny looked up from his cup, “We’re totally pulling a _Twilight_ though.” 

At that Stiles groaned and put his head on the table. “Don’t Danny. Don’t. Those books were a disaster.” 

“Actually, the books weren't that bad, it was the movies that made them look so bad.” Stiles sat up and squinted at Lydia, wondering if she had actually spoken what he thought she did. 

“You can’t be serious.” Lydia only raised her eyebrow as Stiles looked from her to Danny to Scott, seeing that neither of them were going to help him argue his case he wrinkled his nose. They all knew he’d loose anyway, no one really won against Lydia unless she wanted you too. “I’m giving my two week notice; I can’t be in a pack that thinks that those books were okay. I cannot. Sorry, you will have to continue without me.” 

Scott just snorted and leaned his face on his hand, elbow on the table and only jerked to sit back up when Lydia slid a knife across the table and it whacked him on the elbow. “Manners Scott, I know you were taught them. Don’t act like a heathen at the table in public.” 

Wrinkling his nose Scott opened his mouth to reply but was interrupted when Stiles phone rang, vibrating its way across the table before he could get a hold of it. Scott tipped his head to the side to listen in, not even bothering to look like he wasn't while ignoring the dirty look Lydia shot him. “Hello?” 

“Stiles?” The voice on the other side of the phone sounded weary, like they had a large weight resting on their shoulders. 

“Sheriff, nice to hear from you, it’s been a while.” 

A soft chuckle came from the other end, “Yea it has been. How’s New York? Still as exciting as ever?” 

“Yup, still busy, keeps me on my toes. That’s not my reason for calling though; I need a favor, or several. I’ve got a problem with the pack of your town, and me and mine were thinking about heading down there, but we’ll need places to stay. I know as Guardian you can pull some strings within the supernatural community, Danny, Lydia and Scott just need places to stay while we’re there.” Scratching his chin Stiles looked at the sky and squinted at the sun. “We can figure out our own places if you don’t want to step on toes, but it’ll be hard to go into the high school if we live on your own, even though we’re way past being legally old enough.” 

The sheriff hummed and was silent for a few seconds before answering Stiles. “You can stay with me, you know you’re welcome any time. I’m pretty sure the Martin’s can take in Lydia, they’re to her taste as they stand as Keepers. I can talk to Melissa about taking in Scott, since she’s the Healer and the Māhealani’s can fit in Danny if he doesn’t mind the younger children.” 

Glancing around Stiles looked over his tiny pack before nodding before remembering he wasn’t actually within sight of the sheriff. “They’ll be okay with that, I’m pretty sure. We’ll sort everything out on this end before we head down. Danny and Lydia need to put plans into place that allow for their business to function without both of them there and I need to let the lower packs know that I’ll be leaving.” 

“You do that. Let me know when you leave that way I can open the window to the guest room so it doesn’t reek of dust when you get here.” 

“One more thing Sheriff, before you hang up, we’re not only coming for the Hale pack but also for the Argents. We’ve had reports that one of them is a loose cannon, not something I didn’t know, but we figured she’d stay clear of the town and we wouldn’t have to remind the hunters of the laws placed upon them. I know that you don’t have solid evidence as to the cause of the Hale fire, and I need you to keep tabs on Kate Argent without causing her to become suspicious and act rashly. We don’t need this pack dead before we get there in time to help them stabilize.” 

“You won’t cause unjust harm? We know that the Argent clan is one of hunters, but even they need a reason to be put down. Evidence before conviction, as a Guardian I need to reinforce that point. No unjust killing, I know how your laws work, and I won’t stand in your way when one of them if broken. Just notify me if you can before anything happens that way my force isn’t caught off guard.” 

Once again nodding Stiles answered, rubbing a hand down his face. “Yea, I’ll keep mine in line and I’ll keep the Hale pack in line as much as I can.” 

“That’s all I can ask you, thank you Stiles. I’ll see you soon.” 

“No problem Sheriff.” With a click the phone went silent and Stiles grinned at the people sitting at his table looking thoroughly unimpressed. “Good news, we all have new identities waiting for us in Beacon Hills. Danny, Lydia, we leave within the week. I don’t want to wait any longer then we absolutely have to. The sooner we get to the pack the sooner we can help them and leave. Scott, you’re in charge of gathering the other lesser alpha’s and letting them know that we’re leaving for a short period to help another pack stabilize. You know what to tell them.”

Scott yawned and nodded, “Do I have to do it today? Or can I go back to sleep on your couch? I was the only one who didn’t want to wake up at a god forsaken hour for this meeting and it could’ve been done without me.” 

Lydia smiled sharp as a shark and leaned forward, tugging at the front of Scott’s hair. “You’re awake because I said so. Now, you can go back to sleep, or you can be a responsible true alpha and do what your own alpha told you to do or I will ensure that the couch you’ve been crashing on is the least comfortable thing you have had the pleasure of sleeping on in a long, long time.” 

Jerking back Scott smoothed down the hair Lydia pulled, looking wounded. “You’re such a jerk. I’ll go talk to the alphas then, who knows what you’d end up doing to Stiles’ couch, and then I’d have to sleep in his bed with him.” 

Stiles made an indignant yelp as Scott stood up and waved, taking his leave, blending in with the rest of the people still rushing about their own business around them. Stiles turned to his two mages and made a shooing motion at them after Scoot was out of sight. “I suppose you both need to go pack and make the arrangements at your shop. We’ll meet at my apartment once before we leave since we still need to figure out how we’re actually getting to Beacon Hills.” 

“We’re flying. I am not sitting in a car with three boys as we drive across the country. I’ll make arrangements while I’m doing everything else, and we’re flying on your dime Stiles. I know you’ve got hoards saved up, don’t even try to deny it.” Lydia stood up, pulling Danny with her and she cleaned up the mess Scott had made and her cup. “I hope you know how much I love you because I would not go back to high school for anyone but you.” 

Smiling Stiles leaned back and looked at Lydia. “You got it Lyds. I’ll be sure to buy you one hell of a Christmas present.” “ 

"You’d better.” With a nod, Lydia took hold of Danny’s arm and pulled him out onto the street, dumping the trash in the can as she went by. 

Once he was sure that his pack had left Stiles dropped his smile and bent over the table, running his hands through his hair, tugging once before looking back at his phone. He had felt the bonds between several of his alpha’s and their packs snap lately, which was concerning because that didn’t happen naturally, and that meant that the alpha’s were killing their packs to try to gain a power that they shouldn’t and wouldn’t be able to handle. If these Alpha’s were trying to create an Alpha pack we was going to have to put all of them down, and he hadn’t had to do that since Jesus walked the land. The blood rush one got when they became an alpha was one they continued craving throughout their life, and if they were creating an Alpha pack, that meant the bigger the pack got, the more blood thirsty it got. Stiles would not stand for a pack of his own going on a murdering spree across the country as they changed people against their will only to murder them afterwards. They would have to be kept watch of though, the Hale pack needed him more right now, and it was best to not give away what he knew of the Alpha Pack before he knew for sure where they were headed.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay, first things first:
> 
>  **1)** I am so, so, sorry for the wait, I didn't mean to only update once a month when I started this adventure. However, I do want to say, I'm a full time college student (carrying 15 hours) and recently I've gone under a bout of depression, which makes it hard for me to do almost everything. I don't mean to not write so often, but it just happens, but I'm still sorry for the wait.
> 
>  **2)** I have this whole story outlined. I know what's going to happen and when, so it's just a matter of me writing it out, I will finish this story because I need it to read more so then I needed to write it.
> 
>  **3)** I will be releasing a fic on or around (probably after) Halloween again this year, and yes, once again it will revolve around Samhain like my fic last year, The Guardian of Samhain, did.
> 
> Beta'd by the lovely SanityisOverrated
> 
>  **Chapter Song:** "Set You Straight" by Digital Daggers
> 
> *~*Kudos and comments are welcome and help motivate!*~*


End file.
